The Return of the End of the World
by BlackLasher
Summary: Set Post Time Bomb. Cordelia comes to Willow with a vision. The First really did win. Now everyone has to reunite for the Last Apocalypse. Review and I’ll continue it.


Set Post Time Bomb. Cordelier comes to Willow with a vision. The First really did win. Now everyone has to reunite for the Last Apocalypse. Review and I'll continue it.

Characters belong to Joss Weldon. We all know.

The Return of the End of the World

Willow was meditating.

Currently, she was in India. She had trekked through the mountains in search of a yogi that her old coven leader from England had told her about. When she finally found him, she began preparation to learn how to project herself to a higher consciousness.

A few months before, she had broken up with Kennedy.

Unfortunately, after Willow had turned all the Potential Slayers into real slayers, Kennedy had thought it was okay to become arrogant and controlling over Willow.

After a messy break-up, Willow had journeyed to India.

"Willow…"

She blinked. Was someone calling her name?

"Hello? Am I talking to myself here?"

She blinked again. The voice was familiar….

Suddenly, the haziness of the Higher Plane disappeared and suddenly she was sitting on a rooftop.

"What the f-?"

Cordelier Chase suddenly stepped into her field of vision wearing a long white gown.

"Sorry about the transition, it can jolt a few people the first time it happens."

Willow shrugged, "Actually, I've done it before. When I was evil, I teleported Buffy and Dawn- hey- wait a minute! Angel told Giles that you were dead!" Willow stood slowly, looking around herself nervously.

Cordelier sighed, "Yeah, that's true. I am technically dead."

"Technically?" Willow echoed.

"Look Willow, I don't have a lot of time so can we cut through explaining the mystical whys and how's?"

"Um…sure." Willow chewed on her bottom lip.

Cordelier flipped her short brown hair and walked away from Willow towards the edge of the building, "Come look for yourself."

An almost imperceptible breeze rustled the wind through Willow's glossy red hair as she hastened over to the edge of the building. It seemed like it was raining, but no drops hit her head as she took in the familiar terrain of western Los Angeles.

"Whoa." Cordelier just nodded in agreement.

A massively large army of all kinds of bad were rushing toward a small group that stood at the end of an alleyway.

Willow squinted her eyes, "Is that Angel….and Oh My God. Is that SPIKE?!?"

Cordelia nodded, her eyes softening as she looked at Angel, "Yes. This hasn't happened yet. Its three weeks in the future."

"Are they…are they going to take on that army all by themselves?" Willow gasped incredulously.

"That's not even the worst part." Cordelia muttered darkly as she pivoted on her heel.

Willow also turned to see what Cordelia was talking about and stopped dead, "Cordelia! Stop doing that!"

The landscape had changed once again, only now they were standing over a short bridge that appeared to hover over an abyss of some kind. She stepped to the rail next to Cordelia and looked down. Long rows alighted in an eerie glow of coffins stuck inside the rock. They seemed to go down into the earth without end.

"Where are we?" Willow whispered yet her voice seemed to echo in the strange graveyard.

"The Deeper Well." Cordelia's voice was strangely subdued.

Willow's brow furrowed as she attempted to remember when she had heard that phrase before, Then it hit her.

"This is where that sarcophagus came from that turned Fred into some Demon God!"

Cordelia nodded sadly then. She leaned back against the rail, "Look Willow, the Powers That Be have a message for you. The Big Bad Apocalypse is on it's way and you need to get everybody ready."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Willow muttered.

Cordelia shook her head, "You know, I told the PTB that you'd all done this before, and that's when they showed me the truth. This isn't an apocalypse, Willow. This is THE Apocalypse and….it's kind of your fault."

"What?" Willow's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to the side, regarding Cordelia disbelievingly.

Cordelia took a deep breath, "Remember how the First Evil wanted to destroy the Slayer line last year?"

Willow nodded.

"Do you know why?" Cordelia looked upward at the ceiling of the cave-like structure.

"Because it could? I don't know, why don't you tell me before my corporeal body collapses on the other side?" Willow said in exasperation.

"The First needed to eradicate the Slayer line so that it could awaken the Old Ones to reclaim the Earth." Cordelia hoisted herself up on the railing and crossed her legs daintily.

Willow processed the words quickly, "And the Old Ones would be…."

"All the old Gods and Powers sitting below your feet." Cordelia supplied.

"Uh huh…." Willow stopped herself from nodding again, "But the First didn't succeed! We beat them back- We closed the Hell mouth!"

Cordelia sighed once more and spoke very slowly as if to a five year old, "Willow. The First staged all of that so that YOU would tap into the Slayer line and destroy it."

Willow started walking backward shaking her head, "No…No, I didn't. I made all the Potentials into Slayer. I unleashed the force to make an army…" Willow bumped into the other rail and stopped, "Didn't I?"

Cordelia shook her head slowly, "Yes and no. You did create an army of slayers. You did shutdown the Hell mouth. Except, you forgot about the Price."

"The Price? What Price? What are you talking about?" Willow felt the familiar strain of panic begin to expand in her chest.

Cordelia hopped down from her perch and stepped next to Willow, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Everything in the Universe has a price. You can't do one thing without a reaction. You tapped into the Slayer line- turned all the Potentials into Powerful Slayers. In the process, you robbed the future lines of the ascending power."

Willow jerked herself out of Cordelia's grasp, "WHAT?"

"After this generation dies out- there will be no more slayers."

Willow was definitely hitting the seventh stage of panic, "B-but It was going to take over the world! We had to stop It."

Cordelia's eyes suddenly filled with pity and that made Willow even more terrified because whatever Cordelia was going to say next, she knew it would hurt.

"The First played you, Willow. It didn't have enough power to take over the world…not then anyway. It manipulated you to the point that you would cast that spell and effectively cut off the future generations of Slayers. Its maneuvered everyone for the last year into place to bring forth the end of humanity. It can now reawaken the Old Ones and reclaim the Earth."

Willows mouth opened but no sound came out. Then she looked down. Cordelia moved next to her and touched Willow's forehead gingerly, "See."

And just like that, Willow saw everything. How it was all due to play out. Powerful people all over the Earth garnering enough power and strength while keeping worship for the Old Ones.

The forces of Good were following the Powerful people yet oblivious that they were being fooled.

All being fooled while the real evil brewed deep beneath the surface, making ready it's awakening. Their awakening. Thousands of Demon Gods from the beginning of time. Ready to take back their world. With the power of the First.

Willow felt the rush of power almost burn her core, her threshold didn't even compare. No magic she knew of would banish this. The Army of Slayers wouldn't even have the strength to battle this. They would be destroyed by the sheer power of the Old Ones' thoughts.

"What do I do, Cordelia? Cordelia?" Willow whirled around except Cordelia was gone.

She closed her eyes and clicked her heels together three times. It was kind of silly, but she had trained herself to awaken from her trances this way.

"Auxilio ab alto. A posse ad esse!" Willow intoned in Latin.

_From help on high. Make possibility actuality._


End file.
